billyhatcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Hatcher
Billy is an inquisitive boy from the human world. With the courage bestowed upon him, he has been chosen by the Chicken God to save the Elders and return the Light to Morning Land. He's the main and titular character of Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. He is slightly mischievious, but will do anything to save Morningland. He can also be late sometimes, as displayed in the opening, where Billy is late for a meeting with his friends before they start to do a punishment on him. Billy's Friends *'Rolly Roll' - A lighthearted and carefree girl. She always tries to help others who are in trouble, but can sometimes be a bit "scatterbrained". *'Chick Poacher' - Chick may look small but his spirit is strong, giving him a misplaced air of superiority. He has a tendency to act before thinking, which always makes his friends a little nervous. He wears teal goggles on his head and seems to have the biggest of the chicken combs on his head. *'Bantam Scrambled' - The heavy and powerful friend of Billy, Rolly, and Chick. He wears the largest and most distinctive clothing of the entire human crew. Bantam is a gentle giant and only uses his strength to look after his friends. Despite his rough outward appearance, he adores cuteness but hates injustice. Other Characters in Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *'Chicken Elders' - Each of the regions of Morning Land is ruled by an elder, who brings morning to the world each day with a hearty "cock-a-doodle-doo." The Crows however have captured the elders and sealed them within golden eggs. *'Crows' - Through some strange power, the Crows have taken the form of monsters and plan to engulf the world in eternal night. *'Dark Raven' - Dark Raven is the king of the Crows. He planned to conquer Morning Land and then make it have nighttime for eternity. Billy Hatcher has a unique style of gameplay revolving around rolling large eggs. The player controls the hero, Billy, who cannot do much by himself aside from moving and jumping. However, he becomes a powerhouse once he finds an egg. While rolling an egg, Billy moves faster, is stronger and is more agile. He can also dash, throw and return the egg along the ground, slam the egg down from the air, and Billy can travel on rails and fly through NiGHTS styled rings. The color-coded eggs themselves are another gameplay element. As Billy runs over fruit while holding an egg, the egg gets larger until it flashes and is ready to hatch. Then Billy can hatch the eggs, which can contain helper animals, character powerups, and extra lives. With variables such as egg size, helper animals, and personal powerups, Billy Hatcher can be played in many ways. Different animals can come out of the same eggs, and some creatures are vital to progressing through certain challenges. Players should be wary of their handling of the eggs, as they take damage when attacked by enemies or impact certain obstacles. The egg gauge in the lower right-hand corner of the screen begins to crack, as does the egg Billy wields. When the egg takes enough damage, it is destroyed and no bonus comes from it. Eggs can also be 'lost', i.e. put into positions or situations that the player can not retrieve them from. In such cases, the egg will disappear from its position after several seconds of inactivity and will 'respawn' in its nest of origin. All work done to the egg, however, is lost. Some characters from other games appear in certain eggs, such a Sonic the Hedgehog or NiGHTS. Later Games Billy Hatcher later had a minigame in the Eyetoy game Sega Superstars for the PlayStation 2. He also made an appearance in Sonic Riders as an unlockable character. He is also a playable character in the racing game, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. Gallery Artwork Billy Hatcher.png BillyHatcher4.png Screenshots Captain Glur Battle ARena.jpg BillyHatcher_4.jpg -See-Sonic-in-Billy-Hatcher- .jpg|Billy with Sonic. Category:Characters Category:Bosses